


Where Did He Come From: The Tendou Satorigin Story

by mellojello999



Series: Mellow's Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Demon Summoning, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Magic AU, Not Beta Read, Shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club - Freeform, Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020, ShiratorizawaFanWeek2020, Sort Of, Tendou is Summoned for Volleyball Purposes, this is just one of those fics, you know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020An incident at a volleyball match reveals something interesting about Tendou's past.Let's just say, he didn't join the volleyball team the traditional way...or: The true story behind the origins of Tendou Satori
Relationships: Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club - Relationship, They are all friends with each other, that is the relationship
Series: Mellow's Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Where Did He Come From: The Tendou Satorigin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this one also got long. This is basically what Tendou's origin story would be if I was in charge.
> 
> It's sort of a magic AU... kind of... and it includes a summoning ring...
> 
> [Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020](https://twitter.com/stzfanweek?s=20)
> 
> Day 1: ~~Cooking Together~~ | **Ring** | **Fantasy/Magic AU**

The whole morning had been a disaster. Somehow all of Shiratorizawa had overslept the morning of an important match and if they had not rushed to the train station like men possessed and then to the venue like their asses were literally on fire then they might have gotten in big trouble. Not to mention their coach would have had a field day doling out punishments. In the end, they made it in the nick of time and wouldn’t have to worry about that. But there was still one problem.

“Oh my god. Where the HECK is Tendou?” Semi yelled out while they were milling around by their bags. The whole team kicked into high alert looking for the tower of red hair and when they didn’t find it the rumble of panic started to grow among them. 

“He's got to be in the bathroom right? Can someone go check the bathroom” Ohira said, trying to stay calm and sending Goshiki to the men’s bathroom. 

Shirabu groaned and knocked his head against the wall. “Please tell me that we did not leave him at the hotel.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I saw him with us when we left!” Yamagata said.

Shirabu just groaned again and buried his face in his hands. “Then please tell me that we didn’t lose him on the way here! That’s almost worse! Where’s Ushijima-san! He’s gotta know where Tendou is.” 

“He’s not in the bathroom!” Goshiki panted as he ran back to the group from the bathroom with Ushijima in tow.

“Wakatoshi! Please tell me you know here Tendou is…” Semi begged. 

In contrast to Semi’s frantic energy, Ushijima was largely unbothered. He held the same calm reassuring presence that he always did. Semi hoped that meant he knew where Tendou was and there was nothing to worry about.

“No, I don’t know where Tendou is.”

Semi’s stomach dropped all over again. “Well, do you remember the last time you saw him?”

“Yes. At the train station, there was a gacha machine with a prize that he wanted. I said that he better hurry before he gets lost. I don’t remember seeing him after that.” Semi’s face went pale and the gravity of the situation sunk in with the rest of the team.

“Ushijima. We don’t have enough time to go back and find him, and I don’t think he’ll be able to find his way here on his own. This is going to suck if we have to start the game without him!” Semi smacked his hand against his face. “This is so bad, not to mention we are going to get a huge lecture from the coach. Soekawa, how much time do we have before we have to warm up?” Their vice-captain checked his phone.

“We only have 15 minutes.” 

“Omygod, this is so bad” Semi kept mumbling to himself. He paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“I don’t see what the problem here is, we can get him here in time, easy. I’ll just summon him.” Ushijima said casually. All of the third years on the team perked up and their faces showed variations of relief, disbelief, and recognition.

“Holy crap, I completely forgot all about that” Yamagata muttered with his hands grasping at his hair. “Do you still remember how to do that Ushijima?” The first and second years were looking at each other in confusion.

“Of course I do. Tendou is my responsibility, after all, I should remember these things for emergencies.”

“Well, we should do that right now,” Ohira said, grabbing a volleyball. “Does anyone have any candy in their bag?” Goshiki nodded slowly, puzzled but conditioned to comply with his senpai. He had some candy in his bag that Tendou had given him the other day. Ohira held out his hand. “Okay, I’m gonna need that, I’ll replace it later.” Goshiki started rummaging through his bag. “Not to be impolite, but I need you to look a little quicker!” Ohira urged, prompting Goshiki to dump the contents of his bag out on the ground in his haste. Ohira snatched up the candy and he and the other third years disappeared, leaving the rest of the team looking after them with bewildered faces. 

“So. Anyone know what that was about?” Kawanishi wondered.

Shirabu shook his head. “I think they said they were going to summon him? Maybe they’re just going to call him on his phone or send him a car? I don’t know how that’s going to magically get him here in time though.” 

10 minutes later, when the second years were starting to get nervous, the third years finally returned. All of the third years. Including the one they thought they left behind, Tendou Satori. Kawanishi and Shirabu pointed at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

Tendou just bounced over to the team like he had been there the whole time and hadn’t been the cause of a huge panic minutes before they had a match. “Yay! I made it just in time!” 

“Made it just in time? What the heck happened, I thought you got lost at the train station! How did you all just go to the bathroom and come back with him here?” Shirabu cried. Tendou just shrugged.

“Details schmetails. Let’s go play some volleyball!” He tittered. Shirabu wasn’t gonna just let this go, and he could bet the other’s weren’t going to just forget about this either.

\---

Later that evening, when they were all sitting together and eating dinner Shirabu brought up the question again.

“I would still like to know what happened and how Tendou made it to the match on time.” he was looking right at Tendou, who pouted right back at him.

“Jeez, what are you so worried about, it's almost like you were hoping that I wouldn't be able to play.” Shirabu grit his teeth.

“Don’t ignore the bigger issue here, tell me how all of you just disappeared and then came back with him?” all the third years just kind of looked at each other, but Tenodu was grinning his usual shit-eating grin.

“Okay Shirabu, here’s the truth. I am a mysterious entity who was summoned by a previous member of Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team for the sole purpose of being a middle blocker. One of the special features that I come with is that I can be summoned by Ushijima to any location. So, what you saw today was Ushijima taking advantage of that handy technique to get me to the match.” Tendou said plainly between bites of his food. 

“You expect me to believe that?” Shirabu countered. “There’s no way that’s true. Sounds like you’ve been reading too much manga. Someone who is not Tendou, can you give me a straight answer?” He says looking at the rest of the third years. Kawanishi and Goshiki, who are equally curious, waited expectantly. 

Yamagata looked at Semi, who shrugs and looked at Ohira, who scratched the back of his neck and looked at Soekawa, who made a hissing sound between his teeth and looked at Ushijima, who was thoughtfully chewing his food. For a moment there are only the sounds of Tendou eating as everyone is too curious to take another bite. 

Once Ushijima finally swallows his food he begins to speak. “Everything Tenodu said is true. I don’t have anything else to add.” And the lower classmen at the table erupt into questions.

“No way! This has got to be a joke.”

“Are you serious right now? Did Tendou put you up to this?”

“That’s so cool! How does that work?” 

They were quieted by a simple motion of the hand by Ushijima. 

Ohira made an exasperated noise and scrubbed his face with his hand. “Okay. Well. I guess I should explain if you guys are so curious. It all happened back during our first year…”

\---

_  
“Are you kidding me?? That idiot got suspended? What are we going to do now??” The vice-captain of Shiratorizawa cried. Their middle blocker was absent from school and banned from sports for some shady business that was no doubt against school rules. No one was sure what he had done but rumor has it that it was pretty illegal. Even cops had been involved. But that wasn’t what was important to the volleyball team right now. Losing one of their regular middle blockers in the middle of the season was a pain in the ass and trying to find a solution was throwing the upperclassmen into a frenzy. Ohira, Ushijima, Semi, and Yamagata, who were only first years at the time, could only sit and watch. “The coach is going to suggest we have Abe fill in, and he is a stuck up idiot. I don’t want him on the court if we can help it”_

_“I don’t want him as a regular just as much as you, but what other choice do we have? I mean, we could make someone who’s already a regular play middle blocker and replace them. Does anyone here want to be a middle blocker?” The captain asked. Every single member was silent. “Well, we can’t have only 5 people on the court, someone will have to do it.” They all just looked at each other, not wanting to speak up until._

_“If no one is going to volunteer, then I might have a solution for finding a replacement.” Everyone turned their heads to a 3rd senpai leaning against the wall. He was somewhat of a mystery, even amongst his teammates. He didn’t talk much and wasn’t on the court much for that matter either. He was a pinch server of the highest degree, being able to nab consecutive points without fail, and it seemed that even in situations like this he was capable of finding the team a way out of a difficult situation. “How about we summon one?”_

_The captain looked at him with a blank face. “What is that, a special recruiting technique?”_

_He adjusted his glasses with a strange little smile. “I guess you could say that.”_

_“I don’t know, bringing a new player on at this point might be difficult for him to mesh with the rest of the team. We might as well bite the bullet and bring on Abe”_

_“Now hold your horses, I promise this method will guarantee someone hot and ready to play. I have to get some things prepared, but tomorrow before practice, I’ll show you how we are going to get our new middle blocker.” He said with a chuckle that wasn’t creepy at all. The first years were a little skeptical, but they were only first years. What were they going to do?_

_\---_

_The following day they met up before practice in the locker room as the senpai had instructed. IcyHot had been smeared all over the floor in some sort of circle that was cluttered with weird symbols. Carefully placed around the perimeter were a volleyball, a bowl of chocolate ice cream, a copy of this week's shonen manga, the old middle blocker’s Shiratorizawa uniform, and a pair of shoes. The sempai stood there proudly next to the mess with a showy wipe of his brow._

_“Well guys, what do you think? Pretty sweet right?”_

_“Koji, what is this?” One of the 2nd years asked, definitely unimpressed._

_“Its a summoning circle, obviously. I said that I planned to summon a new player and I spent all night getting this ready” He gestures to various parts of the circle to explain. “See, I got everything we need to summon a high school volleyball player. I used Icy Hot to make the design, a ball, and a uniform and shoes as part of the offerings, as well as some ice cream and some manga as incentives.”_

_“Why would manga be enticing for a high school boy?”_

_“What? You mean you guys don’t read manga anymore?” The upperclassmen all shook their heads and Koji pouted. “Whatever, it's already there so it's too late now. Anyway, the ritual only needs one more thing.”_

_The captain looked at Koji with a look of disbelief “Wait, ritual? Do you think all this is going to magically make someone appear who is going to play volleyball for us? Are you crazy?”_

_“If you didn’t want me to do it you should have said so yesterday before I went through all this trouble! It’s too late now, I worked hard so we are doing it. If it doesn’t work you guys can laugh or whatever, but I’m telling you this is the real deal. I literally just need one more thing so please work with me here.”_

_The captain sighed. “Fine, what is it?”_

_“So, to summon something it usually needs to be bound to something on this side of the summon for it to stay. This is a pretty low stakes thing so it just needs someone on the volleyball team to be bound, no catch. I promise, it doesn’t mean you have to do anything, it's mostly a formality. So, who is it going to be?” He looks around the crowd expectantly for someone to volunteer. “C’mon, don’t be shy.”_

_“I think that because whatever this thing is, it's technically going to be a first-year, so maybe it's best for a first-year to do it? That way, it can stay the full 3 years with the person it's supposed to be bound to?” One of the 3rd years said._

_“Excellent suggestions. First years?”_

_Yamagata was shocked “Don’t you think this is a little bit of a crazy thing to ask a first-year to do? You guys are older and supposed to be taking responsibility!”_

_“I mean, I guess, but what happens when we leave, you’ll be short a player again? Wouldn’t you rather have this thing for all 3 years?”_

_“You act like we don’t lose a player every time someone graduates. We’ll just recruit someone else during recruitment like you guys always do! A 3-year commitment seems like a lot for someone who just joined the club!” Ohira and Semi were nodding along, they weren’t keen on the idea either._

_Koji shrugged. “All of your points are valid but as the upperclassmen here, I think that it would be best for a newbie to the team to be paired with another newbie to the team. So who is it going to be?” All of them were quiet, seeing that no amount of arguing was going to get any of the upperclassmen to do it, one of them was going to have to volunteer. Yamagata, Ohira, and Semi were starting to sweat with the growing tension in the room. Who would be crazy enough to volunteer for this kind of crap?_

_“I’ll do it.” The other three snapped up to gawk at Ushijima. He didn’t speak much so they didn’t know what to think about him other than he was a very good volleyball player but now it seemed that he might have a few screws loose._

_“Good man, Ushijima, I knew you were a stand-up guy, come on over here,” Koji said, motioning to Ushijima. They watched in shock as Ushijima approached the summoning circle with such a passive face you’d think he was used to doing something like this. “Okay, I’m gonna need to draw a mark on you, it's gonna be permanent so where would you like it.”_

_“Is it big? I don’t think my mother would appreciate a permanent mark.”_

_“Ah, yes, um. I think I can make it as small as a dime, but no smaller.”_

_“Then behind my ear would be fine.” Koji took out a fine tip marker and bit off the cap with his teeth, motioning for Ushijima to lean down. He bent back his ear to scribble a mark similar to the summoning circle neatly on the skin behind._

_“Alright, now stand here, I’m gonna need a bit of blood, just a pinprick, so don’t freak out… and we are ready! Let’s do this.” and he started to recite something in a language none of the other boys could understand. The lights in the room started to flicker and the air felt like it was getting heavier and heavier and the area inside of the circle began to glow softly got stronger and stronger as Koji's voice rose in volume. It continued like this until the ritual reached its peak and there was a flash of light that left everyone momentarily blinded. As their vision was slowly returning they could smell the scent of icy hot permeating the room, and in their ears was the unfamiliar voice of a stranger._

_“Mmmm, chocolate ice cream, my favorite!” And there, standing in the middle of the summoning circle wearing the volleyball uniform and shoes with a little bit of chocolate ice cream on their face was a tall and skinny boy with dark red hair that stuck up from his head like a fire. His presence in the room was unsettling, to say the least. Spooky wide eyes swept around the room taking in the shocked expressions of everyone around him and a strange little smile resting on his lips. As far as first impressions go, everyone in the room was thoroughly stunned. The kid locked eyes with Ushijima and licked his lips. “Type O blood huh, very nice!” If that wasn’t the creepiest thing this creature could have said at that moment then they didn’t know what was. Semi's eyes were glued to him, and Yamagata felt chills running down his spine. Ohira was even more amazed to find that while everyone in the room had a look of surprise or shock on their face, Ushijima just stood there as impassive as ever. Koji, however, looked ecstatic._

_“There you have it, folks! Our new middle blocker, what’s your name kid?” The lanky creature’s little smile grew into a full-blown grin as he threw up two fingers in a peace sign._

_“Tendou Satori at your service! I’m super excited to be here!”  
_

\---

“And that is how Tendou joined the Shiratorizawa volleyball team” Ohira sat back as he ended the story. Tendou let out a nostalgic sigh.

“Really brings back memories, huh Wakatoshi-kun?”

“Yes, I do remember that happening.” 

Shirabu was still in disbelief “This has got to be some kind of joke. A senior prank right? What proof do you have?”

Yamagata just shrugged. “Well, if today wasn’t enough for you maybe Ushijima will show you his mark?” Kawanishi, Shirabu, and Goshiki looked at Ushijima curiously as he nodded his head and moved his hand to his ear. They all rushed to his side to take a look and sure enough, nestled behind the shell of his ear was a circle enclosing a series of symbols. 

“And not only that, but we match,” Tendou said as he proudly bent his own ear back to reveal an identical mark.

“Well. I’m convinced. Tendou is some kind of demon summoned by an alum” Kawanishi said as he returned to his seat to keep eating.

Shirabu squinted at the marks closer “Honestly, I guess it would explain… well… a lot about Tendou’s behavior I guess. But how did coach Washijo even accept this?”

Yamagata shrugged. “He saw Tendou play at practice that day and I guess he liked what he saw. Said it was fine as long as we scored points.” 

Goshiki’s eyebrows were still furrowed with curiosity. “So Tendou, what about that picture of you as a child. Was that you, or was that a fake?” 

“Yes, of course, it was. How would I have made a fake one?” Goshiki looked toward Soekawa who shrugged. 

“We don’t know anything about where Tendou came from. He just appeared in the locker room out of nowhere with a backstory and a family and everything. Our senpai told us not to think about it too much.” Kawanishi raised his hand from where he sat.

“So, what is going to happen to him after high school? He was summoned to play volleyball right? What about after that?” Silence fell over the table as everyone looked toward Tendou. In all honesty, not even the 3rd years knew what would happen. That was another thing that fell under the “Don’t think about it too much” category. They figured Tendou would just know what to do when the time came. Tendou set his plate down and looked around the table with big eyes that were empty of their usual mirth. His mouth was set in a serious line as he spoke.

“That’s right. I was summoned for volleyball and will disappear when I no longer play volleyball. If we lose too soon in this upcoming qualifiers, then poof. I’m just going to disappear.” he said. As his words left his mouth the light mood that had previously filled the room disappeared. Each member was hit with the realization that Tendou could vanish from their lives more abruptly than they ever could have imagined. In the myriad of thoughts running through their heads, they thought ‘did I practice enough?’ ‘Did I work hard enough to win and keep Satori here?’ ‘Have I spent our time together well enough?’ ‘Am I ready to say goodbye?’. Their faces were full of varying levels of shock and sadness as they sat together in silence until Tendou let out a raucous laugh.

“Oh lighten up, I’m just kidding! As if you could get rid of me that easily,” he said with his usual mischievous grin. Semi whacked him over the head and yelled at him for making such a joke and soon the cheerful atmosphere returned and the room was ringing with laughter.

Tendou Satori was indeed a mystery. They didn’t know where he had come from, but they were certainly glad that he was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end. This was an example of the extent of my self indulgence, and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> My favorite thing is that if this was true, you can bet Ushijima wouldn't care and Coach Washijo would just be like "As long as you are scoring points."
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! You can find me on tumblr + twitter @mellojello999 !!!


End file.
